Fate's Angels
by Piper4Leo
Summary: Piper & Leo have created a beautiful future together but will they be around to see it?
1. Birthday Wishes

Background Info:

**Piper** is 32, happily married to Leo and they have 3 beautiful daughters.

**Phoebe** is 30, divorced from Cole (he hasn't been seen since) and in a relationship with Nathan (who knows they are witches).

**Paige** is 28, engaged to Glen (he has magical powers but that's another story), is pregnant but doesn't know yet.

**Melinda**, **Prudence** and **Alexia** are Piper and Leo's daughters, just over two years old. Melinda acts like Prue (the first), Prudence like Piper and Alexia like Phoebe/Paige.

Phoebe looked into Nathan's eyes. She couldn't believe how well he had taken the 'family secret'. He was even here now, with all the family, on her birthday. She loved him with all her heart. He realised she was staring at him and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, and then looked around at everyone. They were all together in P3.

Piper emerged from the back carrying a gorgeous cake. She carefully placed it down on the table before sitting next to Phoebe.

"Happy Birthday Pheebs," she said as she hugged her sister.

Little Alexia appeared amongst their feet. Phoebe pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Do you want some cake?" Phoebe asked the child.

Alexia nodded, a huge grin on her face.

"Girls!" Piper called, "cake time."

Two other blurs dodged in and out of legs to climb onto Piper and Paige's laps.

Piper pulled Prudence's hair out of her face and Paige grabbed a piece of cake for Melinda.

In the shadows of the door Piper had just come from there was a figure watching them. He laughed; it was quiet but full of evil. In his hand was an energy ball. He dropped it and the floor burst into flames. He watched, a cruel smile forming on his face, as a line of fire shot straight for the happy family. He disappeared just as the fire reached the table. Before anyone could react there was a loud explosion. The sound was heard for miles and miles around.

Darryl was sat at his desk. His phone started to ring. He picked it up and just listened. He couldn't believe what the voice was saying. He dropped the phone, ran to his car and drove straight to P3. Was it true? Had there been an explosion? He knew the sisters were having a family party. All he could think was: Were they alive?


	2. Devastation

When Darryl arrived a P3, he couldn't even look at the destruction caused. Amongst the rubble were bodies.

"Hey boss!" an officer called. Darryl couldn't reply.

"I've got one survivor. Little girl."

Darryl couldn't believe only one girl survived.

"No wait. Two survivors."

Darryl looked over. Leo was being helped up through the masses of devastation. Leo had a tear-stained face and lots of cuts and bruises. The officer handed him the little girl. She was crying.

"Hush Melinda, daddy's here now" he rocked her in his arms. They were safe.

---------------------------------------------

Two days later, Darryl visited the manor. He came with news. There were only five bodies found. No children. Leo couldn't believe it. His daughters were alive, he knew it. They were lost, alone and probably scared. He left Melinda with Darryl and went to see the Elders for the first time since the deaths. He needed answers.

As usual the Elders gave vague answers to his questions. All they could tell Leo was that 'everything happens for a reason' and that this 'was their destiny'.

When Leo returned to his daughter's bedside, he watched her. And he watched the two empty cribs. He missed them so much but he felt worse for Melinda. She would grow up without her Mother or her sisters. He didn't know what he was going to tell her, when she asked. But for now he just sat there watching his beautiful daughter and imagining his loved ones happy and watching with him.


	3. Melinda's Story

**Melinda's Story:**

Melinda grew. She went to school, played outside, cried at the bad times and laughed at the good ones. She looked like any other child. But she was different. Leo had asked the Elders to bind her powers. He knew she wouldn't be able to cope on her own. She needed her sisters.

Melinda did ask. She asked about her mommy, she asked about her past. Leo replied with, "Your mommy is an Angel in heaven. She was needed there to help. You are my beautiful girl and I'll be here always. I promise. I love you"

Melinda cried. She cried for herself, she cried for her past, she cried for her future, but mostly she cried for her present, and for him. He was all she had, and now he was gone. Darryl held the 16 year old as she shouted and screamed,

"You promised!!! You promised!!"

Melinda sobbed for hours, just feeling lost, confused and alone. She needed help. Her daddy had always told her, 'if you need help, just ask', so she did.

"I need help," she whispered, "I need help"

Her call was heard by one special spirit.


	4. Prudence's Story

**Prudence's Story:**

The little child just sat there, amongst the tall grass, alone. She didn't cry or even whimper, she just watched the beautiful lady down by the lake. Then, on her wobbly legs, she tried to go to the lady. It took her a while but she was finally there, by the lakeside. At first the woman just kept swimming but soon she noticed the little girl. The woman slowly made her way up the bank. She took the girl in her arms. Around the child's neck was a chain with a small heart pendant. On it was engraved, 'Prudence'. The woman carried the girl back to her home and acted like it was a miracle. She was now a mother.

Prudence was swimming in the lake, exactly like her mother had done before. She was playing, diving under water and jumping out making waves. She was so happy but that was about to change. As Prudence pulled herself onto the bank and sat down on her towel, a shadowy figure crept up behind a tree. He watched as Prudence slipped on a summer dress before lying back and closing her eyes. This is when he struck. He grabbed Prudence and tied her up. There was a gag in her mouth and she was doomed.

Three days later Prudence awoke in a van. It was dark and they were moving. She couldn't scream, she wanted to so badly. A few hours later the van stopped and Prudence rolled across the floor. Then she gasped as the same figure appeared at the door. He grabbed her and pulled her across to him. The friction that was caused burned her back and arms. She winced at the pain, but didn't cry. He dumped her on the floor, untied her bounds then just drove away. Prudence was all alone, on a beach, in a city she didn't know. She missed her mother. She tried to remember what she had said to do if they were ever apart. Now Prudence remembered,

"I need help," she whispered, "please help me"

That one special spirit heard her call.


	5. Alexia's Story

**Alexia's Story:**

As soon as the little child's soft bottom touched the concrete step she started to cry. The steps lead up to a house and from the door a woman appeared. She gathered the girl up in her arms and took her straight to the car. Alexia ended up at a police station and wasn't wanted by the woman. So she spent the next 2 years in foster care until she was adopted.

She hated her new family, apart from one girl called Becca. Becca was also adopted but Sam wasn't. He was 'the real child' and he got spoilt by Joe and Maggie, the parents. Joe was horrible to both Alexia and Becca. He told them that they were worthless because their families never wanted them. He even hit them if they did something wrong. Becca was 3 years older then Alexia so as soon as Becca turned 18 she left. Now Alexia was all alone and was even worse off. But through all the bad times she didn't cry because she knew crying wouldn't help.

1 year after Becca left, Alexia couldn't take anymore. She was 16 and couldn't be treated this way. She had to be her own woman and make it on her own. So she left. She ran away from home with a rucksack of things and £50 from Joe's wallet.

But after 3 months on the street and a week without any food, once her money had run out, Alexia was missing a family. Not her family, just people. It was very cold that night and Alexia thought of Becca to keep her warm. She remembered Becca's famous saying that they always told each other, 'whenever you need help; just ask'

Alexia needed help.

"Please," she whispered, "I want help"

Again, her call was heard by the special spirit.


	6. The Special Spirit

**The Special Spirit:**

She could hear them and see them but couldn't touch them. She hated that. She hated seeing her great grand daughters hurting. Penny Halliwell stood up tall. She closed her eyes and imagined the three together. She held out her hands and started to recite the spell she had been working on for 14 years, ever since the accident.

Angels now bought together by fate

Futures' destined to be great

Lost a lot but will gain some too

Here, these powers are given to you

Use them wisely, do what you should

For you three are now protectors of good

Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige

Rise now from your graves

Help these sisters, from above

Guide them with your thought and love

Penny sighed and hoped everything was sorted.

At three separate locations the girls all felt a wave of emotion. They all saw the same house, the same living room, and the same people.

Three blue-white lights appeared in the attic of the Manor to reveal three beautiful young women.


End file.
